The Legend of Arthur
The Legend of Arthur ''is the second episode of Series 10 of ''Doctor Who (2005-). It is written and directed by Riderfan2150. Previous Episode: Michael Next Episode: College of Death Plot Blurb The TARDIS lands in medevial Camelot at Michael's request, but will the true King Arthur live up to the legends? Or will Michael be disappointed in his hero? Synopsis The TARDIS materializes in a nook in Camelot's market town. The Doctor and Michael emerge. They are dressed in tunics, allowing them to blend in. Michael asks why people won't notice a Police Box, and The Doctor replies by turning on the invisibility boost with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor and Michael, blending into the crowd, manage to make their way to the main castle entrance, where they tell the guards that they seek an audience with the king. They are refused entry, and are told that the King is in a war council. The Doctor asks after Merlin, claming that they are 'old friends.' The guard says that Merlin is in on the council. The Doctor tells the guard to tell Merlin that 'The Doctor' is here, and he leads Michael back to the TARDIS. After some time passes, Merlin enters the TARDIS, his beard flowing and his eyes nearly glowing. He then embraces the Doctor. The Doctor embraces Merlin, and introduces him to Michael, who is fanboy-ing. Merlin tells the Doctor that he has arrived just in time, that there is an army brewing outside Camelot. An army gathered by Mordred. An army of aliens. The Doctor asks Merlin to describe these aliens. Merlin describes Raxacoricofallapatorians to a tee, and the Doctor grins, saying its been a long time since he's encountered those 'farting beasts' He says that, unfortunately vinegar hasn't been invented yet, and neither have missiles. Merlin cuts in and says that they DO have vinegar. The Doctor, Merlin and Michael race off gathering all the vinegar they can find. As the army prepares, The Doctor, Michael and Merlin helpt to 'vinegarize' the soldiers weapons. They coat the blades of the swords, the tips of arrows, and the ammunition for the catapults in vinegar. Then the forces of Camelot march to war. On a large field outside Camelot, Mordred and his Slitheen face off with Arthur and his knights. Battle cries sound off across both armies as they rush each other. The Doctor and Michael stand above the battle, overlooking it in the cliff-based city of Camelot. the battle continues, and eventually, the Slitheen army has thinned considerably, and the main battle is between King Arthur and the masked Mordred. Finally, Arthur strikes the killing blow and beheads Mordred. Michael exclaims that Arthur didn't die like all the legends say. Merlin replies that legends are often just legends, and says that if Michael were an immortal king, he'd probably fake his death and go into hiding as well. Finally, Michael and The Doctor are let into Arthur's throne room, where the King thanks them for their service and knights Michael (The Doctor tells him he's already been knighted in the future). Cast Rupert Grint... The Doctor Charlie Rowe... Michael Fisher Russel Crowe... King Arthur Sean Pewtree... Merlin Continuity The Doctor mentions being knighted (Tooth and Claw ) Category:Episodes Category:In Progress